Bouquet Erotica
by 082 Martian Scout
Summary: Random story about a collection of flowers that influence ecstacy, and so happens that Ahsoka finds this bouquet and falls under its spell.


**Bouquet**

* * *

After securing the Separatist controlled planet, Saleucami, one simple task for Padawan Ahsoka Tano remained, scout for further battle droid presence. Although it was one of the most boring assignments she had ever been given, it provided her with a reason to take a tour of the peaceful climate.

While Captain Rex took the full patrol one way, she took a stroll in the other direction. As once said, the enemy can hide in the indirect approach, so with that, she decided to take the indirect approach and search another part of the area.

On the way, she spied many beautiful flowers, all of which she curiously smelt the aroma of each individual plant. There were flowers of many shapes, sizes, and colors, it was a type of beauty that nearly brought tears to her eyes, and each smell was so alluring, she never really remembered smelling something so pleasing, thanks to the smoke and fire that seemed like every day chores.

Finally, she came to spot another type of flower, some violet roses with yellow petals and red thorns. Curious enough, she bent down beside the group of roses and in haled. They produced an aroma that left her lips without a choice but to smile, the scent kissed the tip of her nose as it flew through her nostrils, soothing her to her being.

Before she could lose herself deeper into the aroma, her wrist comm. beeped, "Ahsoka, do you read?" Asked Master Anakin Skywalker, contacting her from the command post.

Ahsoka shook her head, "Yes Master, I read you loud and clear," she replied, "No further battle droids detected, I guess we fried them all."

"Good to hear, turn on your beacon, we'll be there shortly to pick you up."

After the transmission, she complied and switch her beacon on, signalling her location. After which, she turned back to the violet roses, already missing the "trip" she was nearly stolen away for. Seeing no crime in such an action, she dug her fingers into the dirt and picked the plant from the ground. She enjoyed the scent so much, why not keep it for the time being? After all, what effect could a harmless bouquet cause?

* * *

Later that day, entering her current dorm of the Republic Assault Cruiser, placed her satchel gently on her desk, considering it was carrying plant-life. After securing the planet, the Jedi were to return to Coruscant for the next upcoming conflict.

Until then, Ahsoka took the bouquet of flowers from the satchel and placed them into a vase, supplying them with water. However, she accidentally wiped her hand across the red thorns of the roses, slightly cutting the tip of her finger. She quickly withdrew her finger, caressing the tiny cut, observed it. Only a tiny puncture, no signs of poisonous or fatal infection.

Sensing no danger within the wound, she decided to let it slide and enjoy her new bouquet while she had it. She in haled the scent of the flowers, allowing the pleasing aroma to swim its way into her nostrils, but the aroma came too sudden. Her eyes fluttered close as her arms went limp, the relaxation over took her as she began to fall backwards. Luckily, her rear caught the tip of the bed, allowing her to sit up straight on the mattress as the aroma crept towards her.

As the scent of the bouquet once again filled her space, lightly kissing her nose as it entered her nostrils again, Ahsoka sat helpless and submissively as the aroma invaded her, swimming throughout her nose and into her head, in her opinion, it quickly changed into a warm, thick liquid that seeped through her head and down to the rest of her body. This warm syrup was flowing through her, making her feel heavily relaxed.

Both her feet were completely flooded to her toes and ankles, and the syrup, the honey only continued to fill up her legs and waist, she exhaled largely as it flood her chest, her limbs flopped and sagged as it spilled into her arms, and her head fell back the thick, rich liquid soaked her scalp and flooded her brain.

Finally, Ahsoka was left sitting on her bed, the aroma filling the core of her being, leaving her bewildered form lost in the aroma, smiling dreamily as she breathed deeply. Feeling the scent influence her, she opened her eyes, her grayish-blue eyes changed into a cloudy violet color.

With all sudden, a surge of ecstasy triggered her hormones, due to the scent, causing her to feel horny. The violet roses were affecting her in such a way, as if it were commanding her to lose her inhibitions completely, without waiting or hesitation. However, she was in her own dorm, completely alone, and could not wait for even a second; and the only one she could lose her inhibitions to was... _herself_.

Giving into the bouquet's power over her, she raised her arms to her chest, each hand cupping a covered breast over the piece of cloth around her chest. She moaned as she stroke each breast, and like a water filled balloon, they jiggled and bounced. She retraced her hands and joined her palms, with that, she pulled each glove off.

Now with her hands naked, she returned them to her chest, moaning with pleasure and licking her lips as she circled each breast with a finger. Simultaneously, she stood to her feet, pulling her hands away from her tops. She began loosening her belt as she curled her fingers inside her jeans, slowly pulling them underneath her hips.

With that, her arms drooped limbless again as she slowly swung her hips to the left and right, as her jeans slowly crawled down her legs to her ankles. She slipped her feet out of her boots and discarded jeans, leaving her only in a pair of panties and the cloth around her chest.

Ahsoka smelt the aroma once again, raising her hands over her head as she stretched, her legs spread wide into a split as the bottom tip of her panties touched the floor. She flawlessly returned to her feet, her hands returning to her breasts. She slipped her hands underneath her tops, grasping her breasts, giving them a light squeeze, as she moaned once more. As she began to withdraw her hands, her finger tips hooked the end of the cloth, and as her tongue slid across her lips, she pulled her tops over head and off, pulling away the fabric from her body.

Other than her panties, she stood naked in the center of her dorm, feeling the scent of the bouquet touch her bare skin, as if via command, her hands again returned to her chest, and with her top clothes gone, she had nothing left in her way. Her right arm dropped as her left arm crawled over to her other breast. Her dropped arm rose to her mouth, as her tongue licked and left saliva all over her palm. Her wet hand slipped itself in her panties and began to rub between her thighs.

She fingered and stroked, as she squeezed her right breast, her violet eyes half-closed as she moaned ever so loudly. She placed her left hand to her lips, kissing her palm, her ecstasy becoming more and more effective as she leaped onto her bed. Lying naked within the soft covers, her right hand was soaked, as well as her panties, as her left hand squeezed and caressed both breasts, both bouncing as a reaction.

As she laid naked on her own mattress, it was concluded that the bouquet did more than just pleasure her senses, it pleasured her entire brain enough to make her pleasure her own body. With her violet eyes, she was within a deep trance, under the spell of the enchanting flowers that masturbated her.

* * *

The next morning, Ahsoka awoke in a bliss, unable to remember what happened to her. Her eyes returned to her normal color, now full of confusion. She studied her surroundings, she was still inside her dorm and she was naked, her right hand was sticky. She glanced at the bouquet, curious of the magical power it had over her had left her how she was.

Suddenly, a knock came to her door, "Ahsoka," it was Master Skywalker, "we've arrived at Coruscant."

Afraid he would come in, she held the covers close to her body, "Okay!" She said. After the quick discussion with her Master, she hurriedly donned her clothes, washing her hand from its stickiness, and collected the bouquet, she was not going to leave it for one of the clone troopers to find it.


End file.
